cats_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Night
Silent Night is Episode 0 of Star Spirit: Re:Vise, acting as both a prequel and a Christmas special. ---- "Hey, I know you from school." Theo said. "You're...Sybil White, right?" "Y-yeah, that's me." Sybil stammered out, seeming a bit flustered. "Why aren't you wearing a coat or anything?" Theo asked. "It's freezing out here." "Oh, well, I just..." Sybil paused. "I forgot mine, is all. It's nippy for sure, but it's not terrible, really." Theo raised an eyebrow at this. "If you say so..." He replied. There were a few moments of silence between the two. "I don't see too many people in my class out admiring the lights." Theo spoke up, looking around at the twinkling flashes surrounding the buildings. "They don't know what they're missing." "You like the lights?" Sybil asked. "Well, yeah, that's why I'm here." Theo pointed out. "I just find them interesting because they're like...I dunno, little stars set up right next to you, close enough to reach." He laughed. "Then again, that's my dumb ass trying to say something sentimental, so it probably just sounds kinda stupid." "I don't think it sounds stupid!" Sybil burst out suddenly. She blushed a bit as Theo gave her a confused look. "I-I mean, it's just...I know how you feel, is all. They're really...otherworldly, in a way. They help me forget about all the problems I have here." "That's an interesting way of looking at it." Theo mused. "What kinds of problems? School stuff or...?"" "I..." Sybil looked away for a moment as if she was trying to decide what to say. "...Yeah. School stuff." "I understand that." Theo sighed. "Finals were rough. At least we have Christmas Break for a couple weeks now, right?" "I kind of prefer being in school, to be honest." Sybil replied. "It gives me an excuse to get out of my house." "That's fair." Theo noticed Sybil shaking from the cold. "Uh...are you sure you're not freezing? You look miserable." "I-I'm fine, really!" Sybil stammered. "You don't need to worry about it." "Well, I'm a worrier." Theo said, taking off his coat. "Here, put this on." Theo tossed his coat over to Sybil, who caught it with a surprised look. "It might be a bit big for you, but it should work fine." Theo continued. "But won't you get cold?" Sybil asked worriedly. "Kinda, yeah, but it's no big deal." Theo shrugged. "I've always been able to handle extreme temperatures better than anyone else. No idea why, but it's handy." ---- "One of yours, Nullamor?" Theo heard a robotic yet feminine voice speak from a communicator the small orange alien presumably had hidden on his person. "Nope." The orange alien, now identified as Nullamor, replied. "It's a rogue." "Another one?" The robotic voice sounded concerned. "If this keeps up, we might not be able to keep all of them under control." "Not unless we get some handy pawns or something." Nullamor replied. "Speaking of which..." Nullamor suddenly appeared next to Theo in a burst of speed he wasn't expecting from an alien with such a small frame. "Theodore Logical, what a convenient surprise!" Nullamor greeted him cheerfully. "I'm joking, by the way. Psychic, knew you'd be here." "Uh...okay." Theo responded slowly, not quite sure how to react to this. "Who are you, exactly?" "Oh, right, we've never formally met." Nullamor rolled his multiple pupils around his eye. "Name's Nullamor, Xr. Nullamor, technically speaking. I invented the DNA Card system used in your StarTrix." "Oh yeah, my dad's mentioned you a few times." Theo paused. "Mostly while ranting, come to think of it." "Sounds about right." Nullamor chuckled. "Anyways, speaking of DNA Cards, there's actually something I wanted to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Nullamor was interrupted by a loud crash as the approaching rogue threw aside a police car attempting to block its path into the square. "No time for chit-chat, I need to stop whatever that is!" Theo pulled up the StarTrix, activating the dial. "Do you even have any combat experience?" Nullamor asked. "No, but I've got superpowers, and that gives me better chances than most of the people here!" Theo slammed down on the StarTrix dial, transforming into a tall, golden humanoid alien with a head ending in three imposing spikes that formed a crest of sorts. "You chose the sun-powered alien at night." Nullamor sniffed. "Interesting strategy." "Look, I'm gonna be honest, I don't know what most of these aliens do." Theo replied. "But if this thing is solar-powered, then I should be able to get power from the stars and the moon anyway, right?" "To an extent." "Well, it's better than nothing!" Nullamor watched as Theo took off towards the rogue, who had just entered the walls of the square. "Interesting kid." Nullamor grunted. "Hope he doesn't die too fast." ---- Theo groaned and tried to pick himself up the ground, only to find Nullamor standing over him with an expectant look. "What do you want?" Theo snapped. "I'm kind of in the middle of something!" "In the middle of getting the snot beaten out of you, from what it looks like." Nullamor laughed. "As I was trying to say earlier, I have a DNA Card I want you to try out." Nullamor pulled a small memory card out of his coat pocket and handed it to Theo, who stood up and looked the card over. The card was white with a dark green label that had a Christmas tree and a red ribbon-like pattern on it. The word "CHRISTMAS" was typed horizontally along the ribbon in all-caps. "...Christmas?" Theo read aloud, extremely confused. "What kind of alien is this supposed to be?" "It's not an alien, it's something new I've been wanting to try out." Nullamor explained. "Quickly, put it in the StarTrix!" Theo reached to press down on the StarTrix dial, but Nullamor slapped his hand away from it. "Hey, what-" "Don't detransform, swap out the Heliosinge Card for it while you're still in alien form!" Nullamor said. "Heliosinge?" "What you are right now!" Nullamor exclaimed. "We don't have a whole lot of time here, just put in the damn card!" "Okay, okay, jeez!" Theo rotated the StarTrix dial as if it were the dial to a combination lock. The faceplate opened with a hiss as a round table with ten DNA Cards in ten different slots slid out of the StarTrix. Theo took out the DNA Card for his current alien and replaced it with the Christmas card, pushing the table back into the StarTrix and causing the faceplate to return to normal. As soon as it did so, Theo felt a jolt of energy flow through his body as he began to glow green and white. "YES!" Nullamor yelled excitedly. "IT'S WORKING!" In a flash of white energy, Theo's body suddenly solidified into a green and white color scheme. A star-like structure had appeared on the top of his crest, accompanied by an ornament-like shoulder pad and red ribbon around his right arm and left leg. The ribbon around his right arm had a massive bow attached to it that ended in two surprisingly solid, sharp points. Small fireworks went off around his body as a large hologram of the word "CHRISTMAS" abruptly showed up and exploded in front of him. "I have...so many questions." "I wanted to test if I could give aliens new forms using the DNA Card system, and I decided to go with something seasonal for the test-run." Nullamor shrugged. "So this is a new form? What does it do?" "Eh, it's pretty useless, really." Nullamor scratched his head. "Gives you some armor and a slight energy boost, but you'd be better off drinking a few cups of coffee. It's mostly just aesthetics." "Then why would you have me use it in the middle of a fight?!" Theo snapped. "Because as somebody once told me, 'it's better than nothing'." Theo gave Nullamor a flat glare. "You're mocking me, aren't you?" "Liberally and deliberately." Nullamor replied matter-of-factly. "Now go forth and give this man a Christmas present of his own two front teeth!" "What is that supposed to mea-" "